gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Brawl 4
Wild Brawl 4 '''is a fighting video game based on Super Smash Bros series and sequel to Wild Brawl 3. It is released on Nintendo Wii U and 3DS. Animals (Playable Characters) from the first game ''Bold''' means unlockable'' North American Animals * Alaskan Moose * American Badger * American Bison * American Mink * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Bobcat * Common Bottlenose Dolphin * Coyote * Grey Wolf * Grizzly Bear * Hooded Seal * Humpback Whale * Mountain Goat * Mountain Lion * Muskox * Mustang Horse * Nine-Banded Armadillo * North American Beaver * North American Raccoon * Pacific Walrus * Polar Bear * Pronghorn * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Roosevelt Elk * Striped Skunk * Virginia Opossum * White-Tailed Deer * Wolverine * Woodland Caribou * Bald Eagle * Blue Jay * Canada Goose * Golden Eagle * Great Horned Owl * Greater Roadrunner * Northern Cardinal * Red-Tailed Hawk * Wild Turkey * American Alligator * Desert Tortoise * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * Great White Shark * Giant Pacific Octopus *American Black Bear *Arctic Fox *Beluga Whale *California Ground Squirrel *Kodiak Bear *North American Porcupine *North American River Otter *Northern Fur Seal *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew *Red Wolf *Southern Grasshopper Mouse *Western Spotted Skunk *Eastern Screech Owl *Great Blue Heron *Greater Sage Grouse *Northern Goshawk *Sharp-Tailed Grouse *Snowy Egret *Snowy Owl *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Copperhead *Gila Monster *Regal Horned Lizard *Great Barracuda *Great Hammerhead *Atlantic Spotted Dolphin *Canada Lynx *Dall's Sheep *Eastern Chipmunk *Eastern Grey Squirrel *Feral Cat *Florida Manatee *Mule Deer *North Atlantic Right Whale *Southern Sea Otter *Steller Sea Lion *White-Nosed Coati *American Flamingo *American Robin *Anhinga *Anna's Hummingbird *Cooper's Hawk *Eastern Bluebird *Harris' Hawk *Lesser Sandhill Crane *Mallard *Northern Mockingbird *Osprey *Pileated Woodpecker *Red-Winged Blackbird *Roseate Spoonbill *Turkey Vulture *Cottonmouth *Green Sea Turtle *American Bullfrog *Atlantic Sailfish South American Animals * Capybara * Giant Anteater * Giant Otter * Guanaco * Jaguar * Southern Tamandua * White-Headed Capuchin * Andean Condor * Greater Rhea * Boa Constrictor * Green Anaconda * Spectacled Caiman * Red-Bellied Piranha *Baird's Tapir *Brown-Throated Sloth *Common Marmoset *Jaguarundi *Kinkajou *Ocelot *Tufted Capuchin *Vicuna *Blue and Yellow Macaw *Harpy Eagle *King Vulture *Magellanic Penguin *Magnificent Frigatebird *Scarlet Macaw *Southern Rockhopper Penguin *Toco Toucan *Emerald Tree Boa *Eyelash Viper *Green Iguana *Cane Toad *Golden Poison Frog *Bull Shark *Bush Dog *Common Vampire Bat *Giant Armadillo *Maned Wolf *Margay *Red-faced Spider Monkey *Venezuelan Red Howler *Blue-Footed Booby *Chilean Flamingo *Hyacinth Macaw *Keel-Billed Toucan *Military Macaw *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Galapagos Tortoise *Blue Poison Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Strawberry Poison Frog *Arapaima European Animals * Brown Rat * European Pine Marten * Narwhal * Red Fox * Stoat * Wild Boar * Black Grouse * Common Barn Owl * Common Buzzard * Common Raven * Mute Swan * Peregrine Falcon * Red-Backed Shrike * Western Capercaillie *Alpine Ibex *Common Seal *European Badger *European Bison *European Hare *European Hedgehog *European Wildcat *Harbour Porpoise *Iberian Lynx *Red Deer *Sperm Whale *Common Pheasant *Eurasian Eagle Owl *Northern Pike *Alpine Chamois *European Fallow Deer *European Rabbit *Atlantic Puffin *Carrion Crow *Common Magpie *Common Starling *European Herring Gull *European White Stork *Great Grey Owl *Common Toad *Wels Catfish Asian Animals * Asian Elephant * Bengal Tiger * Bornean Orangutan * Dhole * Dromedary Camel * Giant Panda * Golden Jackal * Indian Grey Mongoose * Indian Rhinoceros * Malayan Tapir * Sloth Bear * Snow Leopard * Toque Macaque * Indian Peafowl * Gharial * King Cobra * Komodo Dragon * Reticulated Python *Asian Water Buffalo *Blackbuck *Fishing Cat *Indian Leopard *Indian Sambar Deer *Japanese Macaque *Lar Gibbon *Markhor *North Sulawesi Babirusa *Northern Plains Grey Langur *Persian Onager *Proboscis Monkey *Przewalski's Horse *Red Panda *Siberian Tiger *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Wild Yak *Demoiselle Crane *Golden Pheasant *Chinese Giant Salamander *Asian Black Bear *Bactrian Camel *Bharal *Binturong *Chinese Pangolin *Desert Hedgehog *Gaur *Large Flying Fox *Malayan Sun Bear *Philippine Tarsier *Sumatran Tiger *Sunda Stink Badger *Tibetan Antelope *Black Stork *Red-Crowned Crane *Steller's Sea Eagle *Colubrine Sea Krait *Mugger Crocodile African Animals * Aardvark * African Elephant * African Leopard * African Lion * African Wild Dog * Blue Wildebeest * Cape Buffalo * Caracal * Cheetah * Common Chimpanzee * Common Hippopotamus * Common Warthog * Crested Porcupine * Fossa * Gemsbok * Greater Kudu * Ground Pangolin * Honey Badger * Impala * Meerkat * Olive Baboon * Reticulated Giraffe * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Spotted Hyena * Thomson's Gazelle * Topi * Western Lowland Gorilla * White Rhinoceros * Helmeted Guineafowl * Ostrich * Rueppell's Vulture * Secretary Bird * Black Mamba * Gaboon Viper * Jackson's Chameleon * Nile Crocodile *Banded Mongoose *Black-Backed Jackal *Black Rhinoceros *Coquerel's Sifaka *Fennec Fox *Gelad *Lowland Bongo *Mandrill *Masai Giraffe *Mountain Gorilla *Nyala *Okapi *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Red Hartebeest *Serval *Striped Hyena *Vervet Monkey *Grey Crowned Crane *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Marabou Stork *Martial Eagle *Shoebill *African Rock Python *Nile Monitor *Puff Adder *Veiled Chameleon *African Bullfrog *African Civet *African Forest Buffalo *Aye-Aye *Bat-Eared Fox *Common Eland *Common Genet *Ethiopian Wolf *Grant's Gazelle *Hamadryas Baboon *Long-beaked Common Dolphin *Mongoose Lemur *Patas Monkey *Red River Hog *Rock Hyrax *Sable Antelope *Scimitar-Horned Oryx *Sitatunga *Striped Polecat *Yellow Mongoose *African Fish Eagle *African Grey Parrot *African Harrier Hawk *Southern Ground Hornbill *Verreaux's Eagle *Vulturine Guineafowl *Cape Cobra *Panther Chameleon *Goliath Tigerfish Australian Animals * Dingo * Platypus * Red Kangaroo * Short-Beaked Echidna * Tasmanian Devil * Tiger Quoll * Australian Magpie * Emu * Southern Cassowary * Coastal Taipan * Perentie *Common Wombat *Eastern Grey Kangaroo *Numbat *Red-Necked Wallaby *Hooded Pitohui *Kea *Laughing Kookaburra *Frilled Lizard *Saltwater Crocodile *Thorny Devil *Tiger Snake *Tiger Shark *Box Jellyfish *Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus *Common Brushtail Possum *Budgerigar *Kakapo *Southern Brown Kiwi *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Wedge-Tailed Eagle *White-Bellied Sea Eagle *Mudskipper *Blacktip Reef Shark Antarctic Animals * Killer Whale * Leopard Seal * Southern Elephant Seal * Adelie Penguin * Brown Skua * King Penguin * Colossal Squid *Blue Whale *Crabeater Seal *Antarctic Minke Whale *Cuvier's Beaked Whale *Chinstrap Penguin *Emperor Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Northern Rockhopper Penguin New Animals (Playable Characters) ''Bold means unlockable'' North American Animals *Arctic Wolf *Black-Footed Ferret *Collared Peccary *Grey Fox *Grey Whale *Muskrat *Ring-tailed Cat *Snowshoe Hare *Southern Flying Squirrel *Star-Nosed Mole *Wild Burro *American Goldfinch *American Kestrel *Barn Swallow *Black-Capped Chickadee *Bohemian Waxwing *Brown Pelican *Canvasback *Hooded Merganser *Mourning Dove *Ruffed Grouse *Snow Goose *Trumpeter Swan *Western Meadowlark *Whooping Crane *Wood Duck *California Kingsnake *Common Chuckwalla *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Mexican Beaded Lizard *Sinaloan Milk Snake *Alligator Gar *Green Moray *Sarcastic Fringehead *Southern Stingray South American Animals *Brazilian Porcupine *Brown-headed Spider Monkey *Emperor Tamarin *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey *Golden Lion Tamarin *Pygmy Marmoset *Spectacled Bear *Hoatzin *Nazca Booby *Scarlet Ibis *Waved Albatross *Marine Iguana *Argentine Horned Frog *Electric Eel European Animals *Alpine Marmot *Common Pipistrelle *Eurasian Red Squirrel *European Hamster *European Mouflon *European Roe Deer *Greater Mouse-Eared Bat *Spanish Fighting Bull *Arctic Tern *Bearded Vulture *Common Cuckoo *Common Kingfisher *Common Moorhen *Common Nightingale *European Bee-Eater *Great White Pelican *Greylag Goose *Gyrfalcon *House Sparrow *Red Kite *Song Thrush Asian Animals *Chital *Clouded Leopard *Four-horned Antelope *Nilgai *Raccoon Dog *Saiga *Sichuan Takin *Sunda Slow Loris *Great Indian Hornbill *Knobbed Hornbill *Mandarin Duck *Philippine Eagle *Red Junglefowl *Burmese Python *Saw-Scaled Viper *Northern Snakehead *Siamese Fighting Fish African Animals *Addax *Blesbok *Bonobo *Bushbuck *Cape Genet *Collared Brown Lemur *Ellipsen Waterbuck *Klipspringer *Kob *Mantled Guereza *Red Lechwe *Red Ruffed Lemur *Roan Antelope *Senegal Bushbaby *Somali Wild Ass *Southern Gerenuk *Springbok *Zanzibar Red Colobus *Zebra Duiker *African Sacred Ibis *African Spoonbill *Egyptian Vulture *Hooded Vulture *Hoopoe *Kori Bustard *Lesser Flamingo *Spotted Thick-Knee *Leopard Tortoise *Mozambique Spitting Cobra Australian Animals *Dugong *Greater Bilby *Northern Brown Bandicoot *Sugar Glider *Cockatiel *Eclectus Parrot *Galah *Northern Tuatara *Reef Manta Ray *Shortfin Mako Shark *Whale Shark *Peacock Mantis Shrimp *Tiger Pistol Shrimp Antarctic Animals *Wandering Albatross Stages from the first game * East African Savannah * Amazon Rainforest * Indian Swamp * Alaskan Forest * Virginia Forest * Florida Swamp * Bornean Rainforest * Australian Outback * Great Barrier Reef * Arctic Tundra * Antarctic Ice Cap * Sahara Desert * Andean Mountain *Rocky Mountain *American Prairie *Kalahari Desert *Congo Rainforest *Australian Forest *Atlantic Ocean *Chinese Forest *Arizona Desert *Scottish Forest *British Meadow *Brazilian Swamp *Mississippi River *Mongolian Desert *Montana Forest *Redwood Forest *Japanese Mountain *Okavango Delta *Final Destination New Stages *Iberian Scrubland *Naimb Desert *Atlas Mountain *Nepal Forest *Pampas *Canyonland *Yellowstone Lake *Chesapeake Bay *Russian Forest *Nile River *Ethiopian Highland *Himalayan Mountain *Amazon River *Alaskan Coast *New Guinean Forest *New Zealand Alps *European Alps *Mongolian Steppe *Canadian Forest *Antarctic Desert *Evergreen Forest *Danube River *Madagascar Spiny Forest Modes Single Player * Classic Mode * All-Star Mode * Target Test Multiplayer * Versus Mode * 8-Player Wild Brawl (Wii U only) * Wild Tour (Wii U only) * Wild Run (3DS only) Sequels * Wild Brawl * Wild Brawl 2 * Wild Brawl 3 * Wild Brawl 5 Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Wild Brawl